


The loophole

by EfoxKitty



Series: My Dream SMP shorter fics [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Also known as "reasons why I should have voted for exiling Tommy", Gen, Plans, President Tubbo defies green boi, more at 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfoxKitty/pseuds/EfoxKitty
Summary: Tubbo always has a plan in case things go wrong and his plan for saving Tommy from being exiled had only a few simple steps:Step 1: Read through the document and find out what it doesn't cover.Step 2: Figure out how to use it to your advantage.Step 3: Ask others for their help.Step 4: Convince Tommy to work with you.Step 5: Pray for it to work, otherwise you just started a new war.Step 6 (optional): Make a new plan if the previous one doesn't work and repeat the steps.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: My Dream SMP shorter fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969588
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	The loophole

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *trying to write something optimistic for once*
> 
> Yesterday's stream: "Let's make Tubbo drugs so he won't kick me out."
> 
> Me: Ah
> 
> Yes, I am posting this to flex my theories/predictions.  
> Will update Lthe next chapters during the next 24 hours depending on my inspiration :)))

It was the day of the exile, afternoon and Tubbo was sitting alone in his office. In front of him was a small piece of paper. He stared at it, maybe hoping it would disintegrate along with the elephant in the room. Dream and his bodyguards left already and so did Tommy and Ranboo. He gave the cabinet the rest of the day off, as he deliberates.

Tubbo picks up his notes for the last time, as he reads through them. The plans weren't bad, but Dream was out for blood and there was no way of stopping him. He let out a sigh. Well, at least he can say he tried to do what he could for his best friend.

He rose up from his chair and checked the time. Oh, he should probably eat. He cleaned up the office and threw the paper into the trash. After all, every single plan he had failed anyway. With one last look at his crushed hope, he exited the office. A little shadow picked the paper up, in order to store it in his hidden library. Actually, Ghostbur even framed it, so everyone could read the plan, if they needed to:

_**Plan A:** _   
_1) Look at the agreement and what it does and doesn't cover._   
_2) Abuse your power and make new definition of banishment._   
_3) Take away the status of embassy from Tommy's house._   
_4) Tommy can't reside in new L'Manburg, but he can still be here without violating the treaty._   
_5) Convince Tommy to listen to you for once._   
_6) Follow plan A and if Dream protests, move to plan B._

_**Plan B:** _   
_1) Move Tommy downstairs and make a secret entrance._   
_2) Ask Phil about his experience with sneaking people in (Techno)._   
_3) Ask Eret if you can borrow some outfits, in order to make costumes._   
_4) Consult a pseudonym with Tommy and Ghostbur and ask him to follow it._   
_5) If that doesn't work, move to plan C._

_**Plan C:** _   
_1) Ask Quackity if Tommy can stay in the Mexican L'Manburg._   
_2) Beg him if necessary, try to convince him that they have similar interests (rebellion)._   
_3) Pray in the prime church for success._   
_4) If this doesn't work either, move to the last resort - plan D._

_**Plan D:** _   
_1) Give up and cry._   
_2) Ask Ranboo to watch over Tommy if he follows him._   
_3) Ask Tommy's brothers to watch over him too._   
_4) Stay in power as the president of the New L'Manburg and lead your country._   
_5) Never forget your promises._


End file.
